


Morning Stars Need no Miracles

by titC



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Amenadiel is a wimp, But no one dies, Doctor Linda is awesome, F/M, Lucifer has many brothers, Lucifer is an oblivious Lightbringer, Lucifer is way too worried for that, Maze has no fear, Mum is “a raging bitch”, This is the fic that didn’t make it into fluff month territory, it’s just not fluffy, tumblr lucifer secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9026821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/pseuds/titC
Summary: Mum is acting up, and Chloe is in danger...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BecomeMyObsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecomeMyObsession/gifts).



> For the Lucifer Secret Santa on Tumblr, BecomeMyObsession asked for "Chloe needs to exist".. hope it fits your bill ♥

“But what should I _do_?”

Linda watched him, the  _devil_ , looking helplessly at her with his usual big brown eyes. She knew that under them,  under their warm color where mirth and mischief and amusement often danced, were red ones – fire-colored, sad ones, that  sometimes  looked at the world with pain and fear.

She knew him, now; his abandonment issues and his cluelessness about himself and his blasé shrewdness about everyone else. His inappropriateness and his dismissal of conventions and the big black hole in the middle that his family had left when he fell. He’d started to acknowledge it, to admit it wasn’t only hate and anger festering in there; and then he’d started to fill it again.

But he’d made other holes, too. The brother he’d killed, in particular. The brother he’d killed to save Chloe, and she was why he was so lost right now – well, moreso than usual. It wasn’t just about how he felt about her, it was  _really_ about her. Progress, certainly. Caring about her needs, her wants; and not just to seduce her for his own benefit but  _for her_ . Except now, it was her  life that was at stake, and she couldn’t really pretend she was still his therapist first and foremost. Hah, who was she kidding, it had never, ever been an ethical situation with them. To, ah, hell with ethics when you were dealing with the devil, right?

“Have you talked to Maze?”

“Maze? She’s been telling me to get rid of mum since she stumbled out of the elevator. She’d only mock me and maybe try to stab my mother.”

“She considers Chloe a friend.”

“She’d attack mum, get herself killed and the Detective would still be in danger. I don’t know what to do, I just… don’t.” He rubbed his face, and she heard his skin rasp on his stubble. It was a bit longer than usual today, as if he hadn’t shaved in two or three days. “Even my brother now is following mum. He kept nodding when she talked about her being created for a purpose.”

“Amenadiel wants to use Chloe too?”

“What he wants is to get back to heaven, and mum promised him his wings, his powers – his entire divinity back. I’m not sure he knows what she plans to do, but…”

“And you do?”

“I can guess. _She’s the key_ , mum said. _A miracle to save us_. Well look at my half-brother, he _died_ to save everyone, or that’s what they say anyway.”

“Your… ah, yes. But she’s not your sister, half or otherwise.”

“No, but… she has a child. A young child. How can you plan on killing her mother?” He shook his head. Linda could guess that for someone with his history, that was the worst. And a mother killing another mother did seem a bit… unsettling.

“Have you considered that Chloe’s existence was, also, _your_ miracle? That, if what your brother say is true, your father foresaw you coming to LA and had someone created to meet you at the right place and time, that could choose or not to l ike _you_ , and not just fall in bed with you? That would make you work for it?”

He blinked, his eyes fixed on the glass in front of him. The light pouring from the window and through the blinds was playing through the water, almost forming a rainbow. She’d paid more attention after the shock of discovering who he really was, and she’d noticed light was often behaving strangely around him, ignoring physics. There never was a bulb off at Lux; sunlight always hit him perfectly – illuminating his best features, never blinding him; light sometimes cradling him or shadows protecting him… He was, after all, the Lightbringer; but from their sessions she knew he thought all this had been stripped from him when he fell. It hadn’t, but he was blind to it, like he was blind to so much of himself. Bragging about his good looks while hiding a scarred face that he seemed ashamed of when not scaring the bejeezus out of sinners, check; insisting sex with him was dangerously addictive while being unable to consider people – and above all, Chloe – might want something else from him than handsome sex god Lucifer, check… And now, blind to what could, in fact, be a kindness from his father or, just maybe, a gesture of reconciliation.

He shook his head. “No. No, it can’t be.”

“Because you think your father hates you?”

“No – well, yes. But also because it would mean she has no choice. No freedom to do what she wants, to choose who she wants.” He stood up and started pacing angrily. “Once again ignoring free will; taking from her the greatest gift he ever gave mankind!”

“The one he didn’t give you and your siblings, you mean?”

“I took it for myself.” He slipped two fingers between the blind slats and peered outside. Glared at his father, probably. “And I’m still paying for it.”

She’d never asked him to show her his face again. She didn’t even know if both faces were real of if his more human one was only a mask he put on (and shaved, which was strange for a mask; but what did she know about angels, to be honest?). “On the other hand, she is immune to you. She has more freedom than most of us.”

“Other people can resist me, you know.” He gave Linda a wry smile over his shoulder.

“But it’s because we exert will, or because we’re focused on something else. She doesn’t have to try.”

“You’re right, Doctor.” He let the slats fall back. “I probably should go to the hospital,” he added.

“Do you still believe it’s your mother’s doing?”

“I know it is. I just don’t know how to stop her.” She watched his hand curl into a fist. “I can’t… I can’t do _that_ again.”

“You still have that blade, don’t you?”

“I almost wish my sister came down here to get it back. I want to be rid of it.”

“Why 'almost'?”

“She’ll think I stole it. She’ll know I… she’ll know what happened to Uriel.”

“And you think she’ll try to kill you?”

“Maybe. And I can’t afford that, Doctor. Not now, not when I need to…” He waved a hand.

“Help Chloe and her daughter.” He nodded, avoiding her eyes. “Lucifer, we’ll need to talk about this whole _I don’t care about my own death_ issue you have, at one point.”

“Of course, yes, certainly, we’ll do that.” He made a production of checking the time. “Oh, but time flies, Doctor. Duty calls!”

Linda watched him dash out of her office, car keys already in hand. When he closed the door behind him, the room darkened slightly.

 

Mom was raiding Lucifer's bar once again. She'd taken a shine to strong alcohol since coming to Earth, and Amenadiel felt it was a good thing, after all, that she enjoyed some of Earth's delights. Maybe he should introduce her to Cosmos, he thought. Could help make her feel better about her life here. He was starting to enjoy Earth himself, really; he just… wanted his entire self back. He was missing two limbs and his control of time, and how was he supposed to get over that? He couldn't. He'd made mistakes, and he was trying to make amends here; but maiming his own child? Father had gone too far. Exile was one thing, but this? Lucifer himself hadn't lost much. Access to heaven – but then again he'd always been restless at home – and then he'd gained intermittent red eyes and a kingdom to rule over. How was that much of a punishment?

He heard the lift doors open, and out strutted the devil himself. Their mother got another tumbler out and poured him something that looked like a healthy serving of Aberlour.

“How is your Detective, Lucifer?”

He walked to the bar and snatched the glass before leaning back with an elbow on the bar top. “ _The_ Detective is staying in the hospital for the night. More tests tomorrow.” He downed the whisky. “They do not know what is wrong with her. Strange, isn't it?”

“Well, humans are fragile things.”

“Especially when non-humans meddle with them, am I wrong?” He whirled back to face her and slammed the empty tumbler down. The crystal split. “You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?” His eyes followed her as she went to sit next to Amenadiel on the couch, crossing her legs and looking all motherly and demure.

“Are you suggesting our mother is the cause of Chloe's sickness?”

“Well, brother, what am I supposed to think? Yesterday you both told me she was your key back to heaven, and now she's in hospital with a mysterious illness. Quite the coincidence, I believe.”

“Luci, I don't really want to – ”

“I know what you want.” His voice was getting lower, and he could see the anger that had damned Lucifer in the first place grow, grow; expand to fill everything in him. “And you, mother. You, you want revenge; and for that you're ready to kill.”

“Well, I'm not killing her, son. She's sick. How is that my fault? Anyway, humans don't live long. What are a few decades, really?”

“I _know_ it is your fault. You can't deny it.” His irises were slowly turning to smoldering embers now, a dark red that was getting more and more fiery by the second.

“No, but I can help with those pesky feelings you've developed for this one.” His eyes narrowed. “I've thought it out, Lucifer. Who do you think I am? We get to heaven, get our full powers back, and then Amenadiel and I can go back in time and erase all traces of her. It will be as if she'd never existed, and you'll forget her then. See? No need to fret – ”

Oh, father.

“Luci…?”

“What.”

“You're all…” He swallowed. “Your face. What happened to you?”

“What do you _think_ happened, you oaf?”

“But I… I… I didn't know.” He looked to their mother, who seemed sad, but not very surprised.

“What, you think I fell from heaven and only got a fancy place all to myself, and red eyes to accessorize?”

“How could dad…”

“Well, he could, obviously. Why would you care?”

“Luci, of course I do. It's all the more reason to get back to – ”

“No it's not.” Father, his skin… raw, scarred. How hadn't he known? “You want to kill a good person, the mother of a young child, Maze's friend, a dedicated police officer, all in the name of what – your own comfort? You can have a good life here, be your own master, make your own choices. But rather than seeing what you can become you want to, to _erase_ someone?” The huge, wet-looking burn on his neck was moving as he spoke, stretching this way and that. The deep scars on his face looked on the verge of opening again when he snarled. How could he bear… “Quit staring, brother mine. It's rude.”

Now he understood why humans grew mad when seeing the devil. He had been surprised at Linda's reaction – after all, reddish eyes were strange but if you were no sinner, there was no reason to lose your mind. But this… It was terrifying, terrifying and heart-breaking. “Father should pay for what he did to us.”

“But the Detective shouldn't. I will not let you… delete her. Erase all the good she's done here. _I will not_.”

The room darkened although the lights were still on, and he remembered their sister's blade catching fire in Lucifer's hands. He remembered that, retired king of hell and wingless as he was, he still was powerful. Still could hold his own in a fight against him back when Amenadiel himself had had his own, full powers.

Their mother was still on the sofa, watching them. She did seem rattled, though; glass forgotten in her hand. She probably hadn't known the extent of his punishment, either – and of his commitment to protecting Chloe's life. Still, she knew better than to try and comfort him; he didn't look like he'd welcome anything from her. “How can you forgive him for what he's done to you?” she whispered. “How can you not want it all back? Your rightful place, your rightful powers?”

“Not at the expense of anyone's life. No more killing, no more death. Not anymore.” He sounded tired. Tired but wrathful, still. “Go away, the both of you. Go away before I do something we'll all regret.”

“Luci, you're in pain – ”

“I said, go away.”

There was no arguing, then. He tried to squeeze his little brother's arm in passing, but he batted his hand away and turned his back on the room, dismissing them.

“Come, mom.”

She was still looking a bit shell-shocked when he got out of her car in front of his building, but he didn't know what to say or do. He couldn't bring himself to forgo all hope to be fully restored, he couldn’t wish for Chloe's death either.

What could they do?

 

She watched the city lights flash by as he drove her home, her thoughts a bit jumbled and whirling about in her skull.

“You're strangely silent, Lucifer.”

His fingers tightened on the wheel. “What do you want me to talk about?”

“I don't know. How's Lux?”

“It's fine.” He didn't elaborate.

“Okay.”

“Your daughter is with her father, the lieutenant agreed to extend your sick leave, you only have to focus on regaining your strength.”

“If I ever can. The doctors still don't know what's wrong.”

“I told you, Detective. I'm taking care of it.”

“You're many things, but a doctor you are not.”

He sighed, but didn't answer. She went back to looking at the lights, trying not to think of the future – her health, her job; what would happen to her daughter if… Not going there.

Not going there.

 

She went to unlock the door, but it was already open. Lucifer gently, oh so gently, moved her aside and pushed it himself. She made to follow but he'd stopped after just a step in, and he wouldn’t budge. She peered around him instead, and – oh god. Maze was sitting on the floor, dazed, blood trickling from her scalp and her face bruised. She was holding her arm carefully and one leg was strangely twisted, both looked broken. What, _who_ could have done that to her? She made to go to her roommate but he blocked her way again, even pushing her outside. She resisted.

“Mother. Come out. I know you're here.” She'd rarely heard him so furious. Bright, burning anger, yes. This icy fury that felt like, like death itself… never.

There was a chuckle, and then out of her own bedroom, came Charlotte Richards. Wait, what?

“Oh, I see you've even brought her to me.”

“You broke into her home.” He looked around, balancing on the balls of his feet. Lithe. “You didn't manage to convince Amenadiel to play along this time?”

“We both know your brother is a wimp when it comes to tough decisions.”

“Do you mean he's not a cold-blooded murderer?”

Chloe took advantage of his distraction to slip from behind him and kneel by Maze's side.

“Aw, look, she not only made friends with the devil but also a demon. How cute is that?” Richards made to come near them.

“One more step, mother. Just one. Try me.”

“ _No more killing_ , you said. Have you changed your mind? How else can you stop me, son?” Still, she remained where she was.

Chloe helped Maze lie down on the floor, grabbing a pillow from the sofa and slipping it under her head. “Get out, Decker,” she gasped out. “She'll kill you, and worse.”

“Who is she?”

“You heard who she is.” Her eyes closed. Maze, unbreakable Maze, invincible Maze, clenching her teeth on the floor and trying to breathe through the pain. Her face wavering, revealing scars. What… She looked up at Richards' voice.

“I bet you don't even have your sister's blade with you. You can't hurt me. You can't hurt your mother. All I'm doing, I'm doing for you, Lucifer. Deep down, you know it.”

“I know no such thing. You've manipulated me. You've manipulated Amenadiel. And, like I said for father: _no more_.”

The flat plunged into darkness all at once. Chloe could hear Maze's rasps in the sudden silence, and not much else.

“I don't need Azrael's blade, mother.”

“What – ” her voice ended up in a choke.

“I am still the one who punishes sin. I am still…” There was a scuffle, feet scrabbling against wood. “I am still father's tool, whether I like it or not. And right now…”

A golden light started to grow from where Lucifer was, but Chloe couldn’t see what was happening, sitting at the foot of the couch as she was. “Don't look,” Maze whispered. Chloe craned her neck anyway, and oh…

Another man was there, a tall, muscular guy with _a fucking spear_ that he held against Charlotte's neck. “I didn't think you could still call us down from heaven, Samael.”

“I'm called Lucifer these days, and you know it.”

“I suppose I do, _brother_.”  He pressed the tip of the spear a bit more into her flesh, and a drop of blood welled out. She looked terrified. “I'll take her back to her cell, then. And make sure it's secure, this time.” He wrapped a chain around her and, although she struggled, managed to tie her up. “There you go,” he added as she faded out to, well. Somewhere else, presumably. He turned as if to go through a doorway that wasn't there.

“Michael.”

“What now?”

“Shouldn't she have a fair trial? And what about her children?”

“A what? Her _what_?”

“The human whose body she inhabits… she had children.”

“Their mother is already dead. Why would you care, are you changing your mind now?”

“I'd forgotten how you all see things in black and white up there.” Lucifer made a disgusted sound, and his brother rolled his eyes.

“Fine, we can probably have the real mother come back, pretend she was sick. Humans often are, right?”

“Right.” Lucifer then took something from under his jacket, holding it as far away from him as he could. “Here, give this back to our sis. I don't want anything to do with it.”

“After what you already did – ”

“Just… keep it away from here, Michael. And mum, too.”

Chloe tried very hard not to think too much on who this _Michael_ was, but when he sprouted giant golden wings and plucked a feather off of them she couldn’t really go on with this course of action, could she. She stood up from behind the sofa, and realized all the light was coming from something in Lucifer's hand.

“Ms Decker,” said… Michael, turning in her direction. “Here, take this – should fix whatever our mother did to you.”

Tentative, she took a few steps nearer to him, looking at Lucifer to be sure she could. Protective (at times annoyingly so) as he’d been lately, he probably wouldn’t let her do anything potentially dangerous. His eyes never left her, and when she looked closer at him – oh, his eyes. They were red, red and black and orange and yellow like all the fires of hell. She caught his wrist when she stood next to him, and she felt fine tremors running through his large frame. His other hand was holding… a little star, it seemed.

“It’s safe, Detective. Angel feathers have powerful healing properties. Just… hold it in your hand.”

Chloe made to grab the golden feather, then changed her mind. “What about Maze?”

Michael frowned. “Who?”

“It should work on her too, Detective.”

“I’m not giving a feather for your pet demon, Sa – Lucifer.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes. “Why not?”

“She’s _a demon_.”

“I’m a lowly human.”

“You’re a miracle.”

“Maze was there many times for me, for my daughter. So was Lucifer. What about you?”

Michael gaped, then looked back at his brother – who smiled down at her, looking so very proud. “Be still my heart… You just sassed back the commander of the holy host, love.” His eyes were back to their usual dark, warm brown, and she decided she wasn’t freaking out _too much_ (yet) because she was just too tired to anyway.

Said commander sighed and went around them to drop the tiniest feather he could find on Maze, and then pointedly held out the first one again. Chloe looked just as pointedly at Lucifer, and Michael rolled his eyes. “Fine. _Fine_. Just take this one already.”

She did, and there were warmth and sleepiness and all sorts of soft, nice things going through her. She felt herself slowly fall backwards and strong arms catch her, a familiar voice in her ears telling her to let the feather do its magic, and then there was nothing.

 

It must be rather late in the morning, she thought when her eyes fluttered open. Sunlight was streaming through the window, and for the first time in way too long, she felt… good. Just, good. She stretched and relished the sensation of being ready for the day, all limbs awake and mind quick, and got up from her bed. She saw Maze in the kitchen, opening two paper bags and setting pastries on plates.

“You’re up,” she only said when she spotted Chloe.

“And you’re whole.”

“You risked a lot there with Lucifer’s brother. You shouldn’t have tried to get a feather for me.”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“I’d have healed anyway.”

“But you’re healed _now_ and that’s better, right?” Maze frowned. “How is your face by the way?”

“Thankfully the same. I like it the way it is, unlike Lucifer.” She poured coffee and a mug and sat. “I’m surprised you haven’t run away screaming.”

“Well, then I just was too exhausted to panic, and now it’s too late, I guess. Where has he gone to, by the way?” They had so many things to talk about, after all that had happened. All that she’d decided to finally, entirely accept as truth. And let’s not even mention that near-kiss they’d had.

“I think he left with his brother.”

“I thought he'd give him one of those feathers, not kidnap him. Is that a good thing?”

“You tell me. I don’t trust his type. Angels,” she added at Chloe’s head tilt.

“Well, I don’t know. Lucifer’s okay.” She snickered at Maze’s indignant expression, and started on her own breakfast.

 

Maze had left her with the dirty dishes (she’d let it go _this time_ ), and she’d just finished putting the last of it on the drying rack when she heard a knock. Wiping her hands, she went to open her door, and – there he was. Looking everywhere but at her, fidgeting, windblown and very awkward, and so she got on her tiptoes and slipped her fingers under the collar of his jacket – right there on his nape where the skin was so soft, and pulled him down, down until her lips were so close to his she could feel it when he stopped breathing and finally looked at her.

“Detective…?” He only said.

She waited, waited until he got the hint, but it seemed like he never would, frozen here in her doorway and caught between her gaze and her fingers; and so, slowly – so slowly – she let her lips touch his, watched his eyes flutter and close, stroked his cheek with her other hand.

“Come in, Lucifer,” she whispered. “It’s only you and me and no one else, nothing else now.” Little by little, she brought him inside; touching, breathing more of him. “Where were you?” Her mouth went down to his neck.

“I… up there,” he said with a vague gesture towards the ceiling. “Tried to get mother something like your human trials, but… I don't know what they'll decide.” His head fell against hers. “She wanted to… to erase you. She wanted…” He couldn’t go on.

“I’m right here. Thanks to you.” She cupped a hand on the back of his head. “I’m glad you’re back. And I like you down here with me.” His hands finally left her waist to explore – a bit unsure, a bit tentative, as if it all were new to him – a hip, a shoulder. “I won’t break, you know.” She turned and pushed him a little, and he half sat, half fell on the couch, looking at sea and so very unlike his usual smooth-as-fuck Lucifer Morningstar act.

“Are you sure – ”

“I am. I talked with Maze a lot this morning, and what she told me… you’d better not hide anything from then on. I want you to _talk_ to me, Lucifer.” She sat on his thighs, her knees framing his hips. “Understood?”

He nodded, dazed and wide-eyed and unable to tear his gaze from her, his hands from where they’d snuck under her shirt, against her skin. “You _are_ a miracle,” he whispered.

She laughed. “I am not. You know what? My mother was already pregnant when he was supposed to bless her.”

He pushed a bit against her shoulders to look at her properly. “What?”

“After meeting him, she thought he reminded her of someone. She, ah, followed a hunch and got out some pictures taken on a film set, and there he was. She showed them to me. The photos were dated, and she was five weeks along then. So there you are: not a miracle.”

“He blessed _you_ in that case, though.”

“She said he creeped her out and she never got anywhere near him. He decided he'd done the job anyway, I guess.”

“But what about…”

“Maze said he must have been close enough to maybe affect me, like an angelic vaccine.”

“A…”

“Well, you know. Like, Trixie had – ”

“I know what vaccines are. It's just… Father said…” His fingers dug a little into her biceps. “He said he created you.”

“Pretty sure my parents did that themselves. But maybe he wanted to, and that's what counts, right? That he wanted to… make a miracle happen for you?”

His smile was so big, so relieved. “I am glad he didn't. I’m glad you exist. I'm glad you're… you.” His hands left her arms to frame her face, and he looked at her like she was his everything, his night sky where he'd light the most beautiful stars he could create, his home and his world and all that mattered. There was nothing else in his eyes other than her and to be entirely honest with herself, she had to admit she didn't want anything that wasn't him right now.

And so, taking his hands in hers and standing up, she walked backwards to her bedroom, tugging him along. He followed, of course; gently closing the door behind him without looking and letting the world wait outside for however long they'd take. A long time, she hoped.

His fingers ran lightly over her cheekbone, her lips; buried themselves in her hair. “Chloe,” he whispered.

“I'm here. We're here.” Finally, she added silently. Finally.

His smile was like the sun, and she had to close her eyes. She felt him lift her like she weighed nothing – she probably did, to him – and as she wrapped her arms and legs around him he kissed her, careful and reverent and gentle.

The devil had been the best and brightest angel, once. And she knew that for her, he still would be.


End file.
